


In balia di un folle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Crazy, Light Angst, Light Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prison, drug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Trunks vivesse una terribile situazione finendo prigioniero di un folle?





	In balia di un folle

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecI0zizXJpY&feature=em-subs_digest.

In balia di un folle

Il soldato trascinò Trunks incosciente fino a un materasso sporco e ve lo lasciò ricadere, i talloni e la peluria castana della coda del giovane si erano sporcati di polvere, annerendosi.

L’uomo si passò la mano tra i corti capelli castani e si sporse, le piastrine che portava al collo gli ticchettarono sul petto.

Fece scendere le catene rosso sangue dal soffitto e legò le braccia del giovane.

Trunks mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide. Intravide la figura dell’altro intento a camminare avanti e indietro, le tempie gli pulsavano, boccheggiò e tossì.

Il soldato chinò il capo, il viso allungato era contratto e il sudore gli solcava la pelle abbronzata e le guance incavate. Osservò gli occhi di Trunks, il giovane teneva lo sguardo basso.

< Gli ho forse dato troppo droga? No, non devo essere magnanimo. Non c’è nessuna possibilità che io rischi di ucciderlo. Anche lui è uno di quegli alieni bugiardi, che si sono infiltrati nel nostro pianeta > si disse. Serrò i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi e strinse le labbra.

< Sì, un bugiardo, come mio padre. Lui non mi voleva bene, nessuno me ne vuole. Solo il generale. 

Io sono cresciuto senza affetto, nessuno voleva avvicinarsi a me. Ora, però, l’adolescenza sta finendo e mi si prospetta la possibilità di salvare il mondo >. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé, sfregandosi le mani.

Trunks gemette, la sua coda ondeggiò, le braccia gli dolevano e la vista gli si annebbiò.

“D-dove sono…” farfugliò.

“Non certo nella tua bella torre, riccastro. Tu hai avuto tutto, maledetto. Non sai cosa voglia dire essere rifiutato dal mondo, escluso dagli amici. Avere solo se stessi!” strillò l’altro. Si sfilò la pistola dalla cintola e gli alzò il mento con la canna metallica, Trunks la sentì a contatto con la pelle.

“C-cosa…?” farfugliò.

“Io sono rinchiuso nella mia anima persa, come lacrime confuse nella pioggia. Non voglio più essere una serie di gocce sprecate, perse. Tu non sei normale, proprio come me, ma tu hai tradito gli umani perché sei alieno” ringhiò. Gli allontanò la pistola dal viso e utilizzò il calcio per colpirlo alla nuca, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.

“Ti odio! Tu hai tutto! Soldi, potere, amici, amore, calore e genitori che amano!” strepitò il soldato.

Trunks sputò sangue e alcuni grumi macchiarono il lercio materasso su cui era sdraiato.

“L-lasciami andare… non ti ho fatto nulla, non ti conosco” supplicò.

Gli occhi castani dell’altro ispezionarono il suo corpo, coperto solo da dei boxer azzurro chiaro, e si soffermarono sul suo petto.

Il soldato si leccò le labbra, guardando i suoi capezzoli e scese a guardare i suoi boxer strappati.

“Oh, certo che sei così bello, qui, nel buco della mia anima. Chissà se il Generale mi farà rimanere qui con te. Imprigionati insieme nel mio dolore, ma tu stretto dalle catene della corruzione” sibilò.

Trunks rabbrividì e una lacrima gli solcò il viso.

< Sono in balia di un folle. Cosa devo fare? I miei poteri non rispondono, non riesco a trasformarmi > pensò.

“Non capisco” ammise.

“Non puoi comprendere!” sbraitò il soldato.

Trunks si dimenò, facendo tintinnare le catene e cigolare le molle del materasso, si graffiò le braccia e i polsi.

Il soldato rinfoderò la pistola e gli si avvicinò, si mise a gattoni sopra di lui. Il suo viso era vicino a quello dell’altro, il suo respiro caldo sferzava il viso di Trunks.

“Hai parlato di un generale. Chi è? Cosa vuole da me?” chiese Briefs.

< Oh, ha uno sguardo eterno, immortale. Sembra che il suo corpo sia privo di tempo, desiderabile. Voglio intrecciarmi a lui come un perverso serpente > pensò, facendo un mezzo sorriso.

“Lui può spegnere le fiamme del mio inferno” disse, fissando le labbra di Trunks. “Puoi anche tu? In fondo hai un volto angelico” disse.

Trunks sgranò gli occhi, avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare.

“I-io… voglio tornare a casa…” gemette con tono terrorizzato.

“Tu sei un ragazzo ricco che si sente migliore di me, ma ora sei ai miei comandi” disse il soldato, afferrandolo per i capelli color glicine, tirandoli fino a farlo gridare di dolore. Fece aderire il proprio corpo slanciato a quello muscoloso dell’altro.

Il soldato premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, infilandogli la lingua in gola, mozzandogli il fiato.

Trunks strinse gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

La pesante porta di metallo cadde a terra con un tonfo, un’onda raggiunse il soldato.

Sotto gli occhi di Trunks quest’ultimo si trasformò in polvere.

Vegeta entrò e lanciò una testa mozzata sul pavimento, aveva il collo ricoperto di sangue e gli occhi bianchi, oltre che vitrei.

“Il tuo generale non può aiutarti, maledetto pervertito. _Vegeta-sama_ non perdona” ringhiò.

“Papà!” strillò Trunks. Scoppiò a piangere rumorosamente, scosso da tremiti. 

Vegeta frantumò la testa sotto lo stivale candido, raggiunse Trunks e s’inginocchiò sul materasso, facendolo cigolare. Abbracciò il figlio e lo cullò contro di sé.

“Va tutto bene, ora sei salvo” lo rassicurò.

“I-io… ero in riunione e poi… mi sono svegliato qui… papà, ti prego, liberami” gemette Trunks.

Vegeta gli accarezzò la testa.

“Queste catene, come la droga che ti hanno dato, annullano i poteri saiyan. Non preoccuparti, tua madre sta arrivando con una sega circolare. Presto saremo fuori” lo rassicurò.

< E ti giuro che troverò uno a uno i membri di questa organizzazione e rimpiangeranno il giorno in cui _Kami-sama_ ha deciso di dargli la vita > pensò.


End file.
